The ability to drive display devices is integral to the operation of computers. The use of Flat Panel Displays (FPDs) as an external display device is becoming more prevalent. Prior art methods of driving external Flat Panel Display (FPD) monitors require the host computer, whether a desktop or a laptop, be powered down prior to the monitor being connected. By doing so, the monitor is detected during the start-up routine of the computer.
Recent FPD advancements, which include Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) monitors, have defined the state of a signal associated with the flat panel monitor to indicate when the flat panel monitor is connected and powered-up. A method and apparatus capable of allowing the hot-plugging of such a flat panel display would be advantageous.